Talk:Velociraptor
has anyone actually considered the fact that jurasic park velociraptors make them look like they are 10 feet long Human sized animals with Human like intelligence? despite this being as sceince-fictiony as the gorn itself? A velociraptor was a small animal roughly the size of a turkey, they're not super intelligent, they don't talk to each other, and some people even think they had vestigial feathers.. ...or (pronounced va-LOSS-ah-RAP-tor) Velociraptor was a small, fast, meat-eating dromaeosaurid dinosaur from the Cretaceous period. VENDIAN PERIOD The Vendian or Ediacaran period was a geologic time period that lasted from 650 to 544 million years ago. The Vendian is when the earliest-known animals evolved. Vendian biota (Ediacara fauna), included soft-bodied multi-cellular animals, like sponges and worms. During the Vendian, the continents had merged into a single supercontinent called Rodinia. The Vendian ended in a mass extinction. ....according to google Is this to much normal real information? Just seems to outway the mentioning by so much. -AJHalliwell 02:36, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :Shouldn't we try to provide information such as this to those who don't know what a Velociraptor is? Besides it's not like it's goign to take up that much more space than if we just have the mention. Look at entries such a dog is this really that much different? --docdude316 ::The only "problem" I have is with the picture... did that come from Trek at all? Or is it from Jurassic Park? -- umrguy42 04:42, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :::Its from Jurassic Park III. -- rebelstrike 11:11, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :And I credited as such. There is no way that we are ever going to find a picture of a Velociraptor in the Trek universe, but I felt a picture was needed to fully illustrate the information.--docdude316 14:54, 3 May 2005 (UTC) ::::I agree with AJ Halliwell, there is too much information here. A brief definition of what a velociraptor is, when and where it comes from, and its general appearance and physical makeup is required. ::::I also agree with rebelstrike -- I'm not sure a picture from Jurassic Park belongs here -- perhaps there is more of a general "fair use" scientific illustration available (if any is needed at all) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:27, 5 May 2005 (UTC) **It's not. An external link would solve all of these problems. Tyrant 15:57, 5 May 2005 (UTC)Tyrant :::::I, too, agree with the removal. It's not a big problem to have some non-Trek information in the articles - but in this case, we have very much outside information for something that didn't even appear on the show but was just mentioned once. The image should be removed, too. -- Cid Highwind 23:39, 5 May 2005 (UTC) ----- A ' '' velociraptor ''' was a carnivorous genus comprising two known species of dinosaur inhabiting Earth in the Cretaceous period. The scientific names are the asiatic '' Velociraptor mongoliensis '' and the North-American '' Velocirapter antirrhopus (formally Deinonychus antirrhopus until it became apparent that Deinonychus antirrhopus is a North-American species of Velociraptor). '' '' Velocirapter '' means "fast thief", but they are most commonly know as "raptors" (which means bird of prey). They are among the most birdlike of all dinosaurs. They are believed to have been highly intelligent and some have suggested that they may have been pack hunters, though there is no scientific evidence to support this. They had extremely powerful jaws with razor like teeth. They also had large curved shaped claws on their feet. Fossil evidence suggests that they may have jumped at their prey using their claws to slash at the neck. '' Velociraptor mongoliensis '' Skull: 249mm Length: 2.7m Height at the hip: ½m Mass: 15kg '' Velociraptor antirrhopus '' Skull: 410mm Length: 3m Height at the hip: 1.2m Mass: 80kg I've moved this here from the article and cleaned it up. If it is decided this should remain, I'm leaving it here, or the page can be reverted. -AJHalliwell 17:33, 5 May 2005 (UTC) :Since I spent so much time writing the information, I believe it should stay. ¿Why do not we put it to a vote? I propose the the vote end this end in a week. ¿How about 2005-05-14T00:00:00 (GMT/UTC)? ¿Any objections? ::Well, there's already a vote in progress. Don't forget to count those who already agreed to the removal of information above... -- Cid Highwind 23:39, 5 May 2005 (UTC) ---- Comments: * The information fleshes out the article. — Ŭalabio 23:21, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Keep information: # — Ŭalabio 23:21, 5 May 2005 (UTC) # --docdude316 03:08, 6 May 2005 (UTC) I guess I should state my position. I don't believe the chart was necessary, but I do believe that because of the context of the episode it is important to mention a little more than what is contained in the article. I think their high intelligence is one thing that might be mentioned just because of the fact that I don't believe Dr. Phlox would have mentioned something that wasn't intelligent. Also because of the relvence to Kelby's death it might be important to mention how they killed their prey. How about something along the lines of: ::A Velociraptor was a carnivorous dinosaur that inhabited Earth during the Cretaceous period. They had extremely powerful jaws with razor like teeth. They also had large curved shaped claws on their feet. They is some speculation that they are highly intelligent. Fossil evidence shows that they probably killed their prey by slashing at the neck with their claws rather than biting. Delete information: # Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 23:33, 5 May 2005 (UTC) : The only relevant information about the velociraptor is that it is reptile, from Earth, in the ancient past, has DNA similar to a Gorn -- as was mentioned in the episode. I dont think a chart of specific physical characteristics beyond a few sentences of definition has any relevance to the raptor's mention in ENT. # Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:40, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Does not require fleshing out beyond Trek context and brief description. # Cid Highwind 23:40, 5 May 2005 (UTC) for the sake of completeness - see comment above. # AJHalliwell 23:45, 5 May 2005 (UTC) I believe my stance has already been revealed, but I'll put my number down to be official. And I don't think we should give all relavent information to a topic, only all information as it pertains to StarTrek. That's what the links to wikipedia are for. There are many examples of this, Les Misérables, Carotid artery, George Washington just to name a few. ---- — — Ŭalabio 23:21, 5 May 2005 (UTC) I added the following to the article: "However, it should be noted in order to get an accurate description that the Gorn from the mirror universe and velociraptors in our own Earth's prehistory had vastly different jaw sizes and shapes. It is unclear whether velociraptors in the mirror universe were different from ones in our own prehistory, or whether the mirror universe Dr. Phlox simply made an inaccurate comparison." I feel it is vital information that needs to remain. I tried adding something similar to the Gorn article in the Physical Characteristics section and people didn't think it was necessary to mention 'cause they seem to like to archive inaccurate information I guess. Removed :It should be noted that the Gorn from the mirror universe and ''Velociraptors from our own Earth's prehistory had vastly different jaw sizes and shapes. It is unclear whether Velociraptors in the mirror universe were different from ones in our own prehistory, or whether the mirror universe Dr. Phlox simply made an inaccurate comparison.'' Removed, per MA:NIT, as a nitpick which explains itself away. --31dot 12:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :It's not a nitpick, ie. trivial information. It speaks to the physical description of the Gorn and the velociraptor. It stays in. ( 22:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC)) ::It is a nitpick. The nit is that there was an inaccurate comparison. -- sulfur 14:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::This is a page about the physical description of a velociraptor you moron. You can't just have a statement that says a Gorn's jaw is like a velociraptor without correcting it. Or, are you just that stupid that you can't see that? You Star Trek uber fans are so f'ing ridiculous that you can't even stand one thing in your fake fictional heroes to be wrong. Oh, no no! Let's ignore the big fat elephant behind the curtain! Let's hide all dialogue errors and perpetuate the perfectness of Star Trek! Otherwise my life's work will be ruuuuuined! Pathethic losers.